Devil's Trap and Holy Fire
by i-am-a-joy
Summary: Sam Winchester has had enough. He has watched from the side lines for too long and decides to take matters into his own hands. With Dean still at victim of the Mark, and Devil's traps, Sam takes advantage. And, of course, there is only one way to trap the angel.


**Hey, guys. This is dedicated to Jane, who requested a one-shot. I hope I delievered, bae.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to leave a review!**

 **Also, I am on tumblr! My url is the same as my username!**

* * *

He wasn't really sure what he had expected.

When Sam called him saying that Dean was in trouble, he didn't even hesitate. It was _Dean._ The problem was that Sam didn't give him their exact location. Knowing that they were working a case in Ohio, he went there. He wandered around the almost derelict town, going from motel to motel, in search of the trademark impala. When he caught a glimpse of Dean's baby outside some beat up motel, he didn't even hesitate. Walking up to the door that the impala was parked in front of, he picked the lock so he didn't lose the element of surprise, if it was needed.

True, he hadn't known what he had expected-numerous nasty possibilities had crossed his mind. But when Castiel stepped into the pitch black motel room, he did not expect to find Dean Winchester to be sulking in the middle of a Devil's trap.

Castiel cautiously made his way towards Dean until he was standing in the Devil's trap too.

"Dean, what are yo-," Castiel broke off when a bright light fluttered around them, before dying down into a softer glow of tall flames. He looked around the room, as Dean glared into the shadows.

There was a soft clicking sound coming from the shadows, and Sam Winchester stepped out-all too long hair, and plaid shirt-Dean's lighter in hand. He smirked at them. "Now, this is how it's going to work." He walked towards them, continuously flicking the lighter open and closed. "Sam, I don't under-," once again Castiel was cut off by Sam.

"You see, Cas. My brother, Dean, is madly in love with you." Dean began to protest but Sam kept talking. "However, said brother is way too emotionally constipated to actually do something about it." Sam glanced at his brother before turning back to Cas. "So, Castiel, I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

Cas' head tilted to the side in confusion as he waiting for Sam to continue talking. Sam gestured towards the ring of fire and Devil's trap that enclosed the pair. "You, Cas, are surrounded by holy fire, while Dean is stuck in the Devil's trap." Dean gave Cas an apologetic look before going back to glowering at his ridiculously smug brother. Castiel, however, still didn't get it. "Sam, I don't understand what this achieves, other than anger." He tried being rational, ignoring his awareness of Dean's proximity.

Sam smirked again, "that's the fun part, Cas! You see, I know that you have feelings for Dean over there," he said. Cas felt his face heat up, subtly moving as far away from Dean as the ring of fire would allow. "Sam, I am afraid you are mistaken-."

"And, given that you both are madly in love with each other, I am not letting you out until you kiss." Sam concluded.

This pulled both Cas and Dean up short. It was evident to Castiel that Sam hadn't told Dean any of this-something Cas found reassuring.

Dean stood up and, finally, spoke. "Hold on a second, Sammy. You want me to kiss _Cas_?"

"Yes."

"Castiel?"

Sam sighed, "yes, Dean. Castiel. The angel that you've been in love with for god knows how long."

"Dude," Dean hissed, ears scarlet, "I am not in love with Cas! I'm _not_." He insisted at Sam's disbelieving snort.

Sam shrugged, "fine, you stay all nice and cosy in your closet. But," he raised his voice when Dean was about to talk, "I'm still not letting you out until you kiss. On the face." He clarified.

"Sammy, I am _not_ in the closet and I am _definitely_ not in love with Cas!" Dean hissed.

Of course, Dean didn't notice that Cas hadn't said a word in over five minutes.

He didn't notice that every time he denied his feelings for the angel Cas' heart would sink further into his stomach, and that he refused to look up from his shoes.

However, the younger Winchester did notice.

"Well, Dean, if you're so sure why don't you say that to Cas?" Cas' eyes shot up to meet Sam's, panicked blue eyes meeting sure brown ones. Cas' eyes flickered towards Dean, who was looking at his brother, flustered. He turned slowly towards Cas, meeting the angel's gaze.

"Cas, I'm n-."

Cas isn't sure what possessed him to do it, and if you asked him now he'd tell you that it was a blur. But, the next thing he knew, his hands were fisted in Dean's jacket, pulling the hunter towards him until their lips crashed together. It was anything but graceful, and Cas was about the pull away from the hunter's still lips when Dean began moving with him. He pulled at Cas' lower lip, grasping it between his teeth. And Cas moved his hands to Dean's hair, weaving his hands into it-tugging at it gently. When the two finally surfaced for air, they were met with clapping from Sam. He smiled gently at the two, and whispered "finally". He turned and grinned at his brother, procuring a bucket to free the couple.

"You were saying, Dean?"

Dean stepped out of the Devil's trap, entwining his fingers with Cas', "shut up, Sammy, I'll still kick your ass."


End file.
